Organizations are continuously looking to prevent access to their internal networks from untrustworthy endpoints (e.g., unauthenticated devices connected to the networks). Traditionally, network access is provided by user authentication and/or authorization (e.g., via a user name and password). However, there has been a push in recent years to provide integrity checks of an endpoint before access is granted to a network, in addition to traditional user authentication and/or authorization. For example, before granting access, a network may wish to check if an endpoint's virus protection program is up-to-date, if the endpoint has downloaded the correct software patches, if the endpoint has any spyware or viruses present, etc.
Integrity plug-ins (e.g., a software program that may interact with an application to provide a predetermined function) may be provided on a network client or a user device, and may collect integrity data from the user device. Integrity plug-ins may be provided on a network server, and may verify the data collected by the user device integrity plug-ins if the user device attempts to connect to a network (e.g., to the network server). The combination of integrity plug-ins may be incorporated into a network policy that defines if the user device is granted or denied access to the network depending upon the results reported by the integrity plug-ins. Integrity plug-ins may further be provided on a third party server. However, the network server may not permit third party server integrity plug-ins to be loaded onto a network integrity server. Instead, the third party server integrity plug-ins may be loaded on remote integrity servers separate from the network.